Boyfriend
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Ese día el gremio más fuerte de Fiore comprendió que Natsu era más ingenuo de lo que creían, y que en realidad no era asexual, simplemente no le gustaban las chicas. Y mucho menos los caracoles. Únicamente su novio víctima de un posible infarto: Sting Eucliffe.―Nating. *BL*


No sé qué hago aquí y menos con esta… esta cosa-fenómeno. Aun no me creo que después de un largo-corto tiempo en 'Hiatus' haya vuelto ¡con un yaoi! No, mi gusto mega culpable por estos dos es imperdonable sobre todo porque pensaba que mi primer yaoi seria GraTsu (Gray x Natsu) TwT en fin, los dejo leer –si es que alguien lee esto xD–.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**BOYFRIEND"**

**E**s hora de matar a estas estúpidas mariposas, tráeme el insecticida.

.

.

Si bien Sting había considerado en muchas _demasiadas _ocasiones que su mejor amigo –hermano no de sangre– estaba zafado del coco y necesitaba consultar un psiquiatra y de paso un modista –que ir vestido completamente de negro ya es anticuado– ahora lo confirmaba al cien por ciento. Y _nada_ le haría cambiar de opinión, porque lo recién dicho de su parte era la cosa más descabellada y con más poco sentido común que hubiese escuchado jamás:

«Estas enamorado»

Al principio creyó oír mal, con todo ese alboroto en el gremio. Pero la sonrisa reprimida y un deje de diversión visible en sus rojizos ojos le confirmo que no era así. Cruelmente, Rogue si le dijo eso.

Y aun peor, él ya lo sabía, muy pero _muy_ en el fondo. Siendo realista lo supo hacia mucho, no era tan estúpido como para desconocer sus sentimientos, ni que fuera la ex-obsesión de su amigo: Gajeel.

Pero volviendo al tema de su "no amor"… joder, su vida era un fiasco.

Porque él era un hombre de verdad, y los hombres de verdad no se enamoran, y en caso de hacerlo se fijan en una chica. Una mujer, un tipa, la Eva de los Adánes, bleh, daba igual el término el espécimen en cuestión seguía siendo el mismo.

Y justo por eso no admitía –abiertamente– lo que sentía. Porque no solo se había vuelto loco al pedir permiso al viejo Makarov para ser aceptado en su gremio, como bono extra sus hormonas andaban revolucionadas, y no precisamente por escotes abiertos, no…

Sino por una horripilantemente encantadora sonrisa y unos mechones rosas, ¿así o más obvio?

No era mucha ciencia en realidad, Sting _si_ andaba enamorado, y si, era alguien del gremio. Lo malo es que era un completo imbécil asexual, y si no babeaba por las mujeres de sus alrededores no babearía ni por un caracol. Aunque quizá si se sintiera atraído por los caracoles…

Y eso hastiaba a Sting, y le recordaba que todas esas cursilerías del amor predestinado no existen. Menos para él.

Aun con todos esos pensamientos carcomiéndole el cerebro, el rubio dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente para negar tan absurda –y cierta– afirmación.

— Deja de molestar Rogue.

El dragón de sombras arqueo una ceja, claramente confundido por tan patética respuesta y Sting se abofeteo mentalmente, obviamente andaba mal, su sarcasmo era bien conocido por todos.

Pero estaba _enamorado_.

— Sting —Rogue negó, divertido por todo ese asunto— Un bebé da repuestas más hirientes.

— Pero un bebé no te patea el trasero si lo molestas de más.

— Un bebé tampoco niega lo que siente.

Sting curvo los labios, en algo parecido a una mueca de asco, no se le ocurría nada con que defenderse de eso. Simplemente giro su rostro a la derecha, y soltó un bufido.

Rogue se permitió sonreír, como rara vez hacia y repitió la vergüenza del Eucliffe.

— Entonces si estas enamorado.

Silencio.

— Y dime… ¿Quién es la afortunada? —pregunto. Sting se hundió en la silla, molesto por pensar en una "ella" y no un "él".

Y es que era impensable, ¡él no debía sufrir aquello! La mayoría dudaba de las preferencias de su amigo azabache por repetir que solo le interesaba Gajeel, él bien podía ser gay, pero no, de nuevo, su vida era un fiasco. El gay no era Rogue, a menos que Yukino de pronto revelara que era un chico lo cual… bueno, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Su amiga era demasiado sexy como para ser hombre.

Otro bufido se escapo de sus labios y mascullo irritado:

— No hay afortunada.

_A ver si con esa indirecta entiende_, pensó Sting, _ni siquiera él es tan lento._

— Tiene que haber una, sino no andarías así —le recrimino, tirando a la basura sus esperanzas de que se diera cuenta por sí mismo— ¿Es la Rubia no?

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué fumaste? —pregunto ofendido. Admitía que era una chica linda, pero no era su tipo.

_No, porque a ti te gustan los tíos y ella no es uno ¿cierto?_

Maldita conciencia.

— ¿Erza?

— Gracias Rogue, pero no deseo morir tan pronto.

— Mirajane.

— 'Es propiedad exclusiva de Laxus' —cito.

Rogue empezaba a desesperarse y después de una larga lista de nombres y las razones por las que Sting no gustaba de las mencionadas, lo único que quería era tomar un litro de café y aventar al testarudo rubio por la ventana.

¡Era obvio que gustaba de alguien!, pero nadie encajaba con el perfil y… ah, cierto. Aun no sabía cómo era la afortunada.

Quizá si preguntaba…

— Al menos dime como es —insistió, aparentando total indiferencia. Aunque la curiosidad le picaba las costillas.

— Eh, bueno… e-es alguien del gremio —respondió Sting, por alguna desconocida razón su corazón latía más aprisa. ¿Era porque el equipo de Natsu regresaba de misión saludando a todos?

— Dime algo que no sepa —dijo el Cheney, frunciendo el ceño. Sting se exaspero, Lector era un total traidor al abandonarlo en un momento tan crucial como este para molestar a Happy junto a Frosch.

— Bueno… es… le gusta causar desorden. Ama pelear con los demás, siempre sonríe, y nunca es frío. Es optimista, terco, y posee una gran fuerza.

— ¿Y?...

— Y… mierda, ¿Qué más quieres? —cuestiono, casi hiperventilando. Rogue lo miro sin entender, desinformado de lo mucho que le costaba admitir en voz alta su amor, o como se llame.

La cosa empeoraba, Natsu caminaba animadamente hacia donde estaban para saludar a Mirajane. Mala idea sentarse justo en la barra.

Mala idea ir a Fairy Tail.

Mala idea conocer a Natsu Dragneel.

— Nada de eso encaja con ninguna de aquí, solo con… ah.

— ¿C-cómo que 'ah'? —pregunto en voz baja, Rogue lo observo unos segundos, sin decir nada, siquiera pestañear. Parecía congelado, Sting quiso que fuera así.

— Nat…

— ¡Hemos vuelto Mira! —anuncio a todo pulmón el Dragneel, causando que los gemelos dragones pegaran un brinco. La albina sonrió— Dame un refresco.

— En un momento —Mirajane se alejo, decepcionada por la interrupción del mago. Dios, justo ahora que iba a averiguar quién le gustaba a Sting… bueno, ya seria para la próxima.

No paso mucho para que regresara con la bebida y se la entregara; por alguna desconocida razón, Natsu lucía más alegre que nunca.

_De seguro ha conocido a un sensual caracol, estúpido_, pensó Sting chirriando su dentadura una vez se le paso el susto. ¿Por qué Natsu debía ser _tan_ asexual? ¡Y desde cuándo se encelaba por un ser invertebrado!

Quizá él necesitaba el psiquiatra y no Rogue.

— Parece que algo te trae de buen humor Natsu-san —comento casual y escondiendo el tartamudeo de su voz. Sentía fija la mirada de Rogue sobre él pero prefirió ignorarlo, más ahora que conocía su secreto.

— Oh, no eres tan tonto como pareces rubito —respondió divertido, ganándose una fulminante mirada de su parte— Ya, cálmate. Pues… sí. Por terminar la misión en la mitad de tiempo nos pagaron el doble —explico muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sting sonrió igual.

— Ja, eso no es nada Natsu-san, el emo y yo pudimos terminarla más rápido.

— ¿A quién diablos le dices emo? —interrumpió un muy enojado Cheney a la protesta de Natsu. Su enojo aumento al percatarse de que Sting lo ignoraba a propósito, pero desapareció casi tan rápido como llego, junto a una brillante idea.

Una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Sting iba a pagar caro. Oh, claro que sí.

— Sabes que… no importa —dijo al fin, llamando su atención— Por cierto Natsu, Sting mientras no estabas dijo que el trasero de Lucy es muy candente.

— ¡¿CÓMO?! —cuestionaron al unísono, repentinamente alterados.

— También que su sujetador de conejitos rosas era muuuuuy esponjoso, ah, y dijo que Wendy era tan linda que se volvería pedófilo por ella —continuo, ignorándolos— Incluso afirmo que por Erza seria masoquista ¿muy interesante, no?

— Ro-Rogue traidor…

— ¡Deja de insinuarte con mis compañeras de equipo depravado de closet! —chillo Natsu molesto. Era increíble, ¡ni Gray se comparaba en perversión con él!

— ¡Yo no me insinué a nadie! ¡Este idiota miente! —se defendió.

— Lo mejor de todo es que comento que sin camisa te ves sexy —finalizo Rogue, conteniendo la risa que amenazaba seriamente con escapársele. La sangre le subió a la cabeza y un sepulcral silencio se apodero de la planta baja.

Ah, bien. Hasta ahí llegaba su secreto. Otra vez, Rogue traidor.

Sting juro ver pasar su vida ante sus ojos… una corta vida, cabe decir. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Natsu rió. Y continuo riendo un buen rato hasta que Erza le lanzo una silla a la nuca y callo para sobarse.

— ¿Qué Erza? Es divertido.

— No lo es, uno no ríe como desquiciado cuando le dicen que alguien pensó que se veía sexy sin camisa y ese alguien es un chico —argumento la pelirroja con una venita resaltando.

— ¿Y por qué no? —cuestiono Natsu, sus amigos se propiciaron un débil golpe en la frente, mientras, Sting permanecía sentado, y con las mejillas rojas.

— ¡PUES PORQUE NO! —respondieron.

—… No entiendo —dijo al fin, se volteo hacia Sting y amplió su sonrisa— ¿En serio piensas que soy sexy?

— ¡¿Qué mierda me preguntas Natsu-san?! ¡Claro que no! —grito él. Bastante contrariado, ¿no era ese el típico momento en que Salamander se burlaba que fuera "del otro bando" y le pegaba en la cara por traumarlo de ese modo?, ¿No era?

— Pero Rogue dijo…

— Vale un comino lo que haya dicho. Es mentira —aseguro, inflo las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos. No dispuesto a dejarse vencer, aun tenía un orgullo que mantener como hombre. Sí, definitivamente no iba a caer tan fácil y menos ante alguien como él. Un raro e ingenuo chico que en esos momentos se desabrochaba y sacaba el chaleco y… ¿qué?— ¡Qué haces!

— Quiero confirmar si soy sexy —respondió Natsu inocentemente. La cara de Sting era todo un poema, no faltaba mucho para que muriera por falta de sangre.

— ¡Claro que no! Ponte tu mugroso chaleco de nuevo —ordeno y se levanto y acerco a Natsu –más de lo debido– para cerrarlo. El peli rosa no se dejo y comenzaron a batallar, uno para descubrirse y el otro para impedírselo.

Rogue, a un lado, disimulaba muy mal su diversión. Y el resto… bueno, en realidad no sabían que decir.

Porque ahora que el Cheney lo mencionaba, Sting tenía una fascinación por Natsu que rebasaba los estándares _normales_ de una simple amistad. O enemistad.

¿Acaso el narcisista dragón era…?

— ¡Natsu-san ya te dije que no eres sexy!, ¡ponte tu jodida ropa de una vez!

— ¡Que no! ¡Hace calor!

— ¡Pero no por eso nos quitamos las playeras, chalecos y blusas!

— ¿Entonces me quito los pantalones?

— ¡Estas mal de la cabeza!

— ¡Pero hace calor!~ y afirmaste que soy sexy.

— ¿Puedes dejar eso y no desvestirte?

— ¡Admite que soy sexy Stingy Bee!

— ¡Ya te dije que…! ¿S-Stingy Bee…? —repitió, después de una interminable e inútil discusión con el peli rosa. Aun no procesaba bien ese apodo, ¿en serio Natsu lo llamo así?, ¿Qué se habían fumado todos?

— Creo que ya pueden besarse —sugirió Rogue, el único que era capaz de hablar con normalidad. Sting trago saliva, y Natsu poso sus ojos jade en los rojos del susodicho.

Todos observaban la escena expectantes a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Y durante un par de minutos, solo la brisa del viento fue escuchada. Hasta que la puerta fue abierta de golpe y se hizo añicos, causando un casi infarto en los miembros del gremio –todos– y dándole la bienvenida a un sonriente Gildarts.

— ¡Yo!, ¿Por qué todos tan callados?... —por centésima vez en la mañana, silencio. Pero uno que duro menos, y fue roto por un grito de parte de Mirajane y muchos de las chicas. Y es que por el susto y un mal cálculo de distancia Sting piso en falso y ahora… ahora sus labios y los de Natsu estaban unidos— ¿Ah…?

Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos, sin corresponder o deshacer ese beso que _no_ debió ocurrir. Con sus ojos bien abiertos, casi como platos y sus corazones rezumbando en sus oídos.

Ahora nadie reía, Rogue los observaba con la mandíbula abierta. Impactado por la sorpresa y cuando parecía que su destino era permanecer como estatuas de parque… Elfman hablo.

— Besar a una mujer ya paso de moda, ¡besar a otro hombre si es de hombres!

Y Natsu y Sting se separaron, rápidamente y como si su presencia les quemara. O era Natsu que repentinamente formo una que otra llama en sus brazos.

Evergreen le regalo un zape a su pareja, seguido de un sonoro «tarado», Elfman se disculpo y prometió que nunca besaría a otra –u otro– que no fuera ella. Y todo podría haberse catalogado como 'normal', de no ser porque las víctimas de ese desafortunado beso humeaban de la cabeza, ambos.

— Entonces esto es lo que llaman beso… —comenzó Natsu, meditando los hechos.

— Natsu… —Lucy decidió que ya era hora de intervenir, sino muchos problemas se avecinarían. Lo mejor era aclarar que fue solo un accidente y que ninguno de los magos deseaba repetirlo y… y el mencionado la interrumpió.

— Mm, ¡me gusta!

—…N-Natsu… eres demasiado…

— Idiota —completó Sting, sumamente avergonzado. Los magos lo vieron como si fuese un alienígena, las magas con corazones en sus ojos y un río de baba acompañándoles mientras susurraban cosas como: "Por fin, un Yaoi en vivo y en directo", "Ya no tendré que conformarme con mis lecturas" o "Me alegro de ser Fushouji", los demás tirados en el suelo por la conmoción.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

— ¡El idiota eres tú yo solo dije la verdad!

— ¡Justo por eso eres idiota Natsu-san! ¡Uno solo se besa con sus novios!

— Bueno, pues entonces lo somos —dijo serio. ¿Ese era el día conmemorativo al silencio? Parecía serlo.

Un tic se apodero del ojo derecho de Sting.

— ¿Di-disculpa?

— He dicho que somos novios rubito, si tenemos que serlo para besarnos… um, supongo que está bien —respondió Natsu como si fuera lo más obvio, su tic aumento.

Aquello era _imposible_, se suponía que Natsu gustaba de Lucy –omitiendo su fundamentada teoría de que prefería a los caracoles…–, ¿había muerto?

— Na-Natsu-san… ¿bro-bromeas cierto?...

— Nop —negó él, más feliz que nunca. Y repitió el acto anterior, robándole un fugaz beso que ni le dio tiempo de corresponder.

Velozmente se alejo, fue a la mesa más cercana, se acomodo su desarreglado chaleco, tomo su bolsa de viaje y se encamino a la entrada, ante la mirada de todos. Saludo a Gildarts y se fue, alegando que tenía ganas de ir a otra misión y que esperaba a su equipo en el purgatorio –la estación de trenes–, dejándolos sin habla.

Sobre todo al dúo dragón.

Y es que ese día, el gremio más fuerte de Fiore comprendió que Natsu era más ingenuo de lo que creían, y que en realidad no era asexual, simplemente no le gustaban las chicas. Y mucho menos los caracoles.

Únicamente su **novio** víctima de un posible infarto: Sting Eucliffe.

**#FIN**

* * *

Ñem, ñem… sin comentarios xDDD no tengo idea de donde salió esto, punto. Son las 2:23 de la mañana, debería estar dormida y estoy escribiendo pajadas por culpa mi mente reprimida yaoista, lol.

Lo cierto es que tenía ganas de escribir algo StiTsu desde hacía mucho y si ya cree un MiraZa ¿por qué no esto? xD Sting-sama es todo un Uke lindo y paranoico *blush* (?)

¿Review?


End file.
